Overlord
The Overlord is one of the five Upgrade choices from the Overseer which can be selected at Level 45. The Overlord upgrades from the Overseer by getting two extra Spawners, doubling the Drones' spawn rate. Design The Overlord features a circular base with four equally-spaced, trapezoid Spawners. Its Drones look like medium-sized triangles and use their respective team color in TDM, Domination and Tag Mode. They will be blue to you and red to everyone else in FFA and Maze. Drones Note that all your Overseer Drones will disappear upon upgrading to Overlord. The Overlord features a similar Drone system to the Overseer, where Drones go towards the mouse cursor when left click is held, and repel away from the mouse cursor when the right click is held. The Overlord produces these Drones in pairs at a rate relative to the number of skill points the player has spent on Reload. The Drones deal Damage and take damage as they make contact with enemies. When the Overlord is not controlling its Drones, they will automatically attack nearby Polygons and tanks, or surround the Overlord if there are none. The Overlord can have up to 8 Drones max at any time. Strategy * Strong Against: Almost everything in 1v1 battles. * Weak Against: Multiple enemies, Destroyer branch and ramming Boosters when unprepared, High DPS tanks like Triplet, Penta Shot, Sprayer. As the Overlord Recommended upgrades for the Overlord include increasing Drone Speed (to catch enemies), Drone Damage (to harm the enemy), Movement Speed (to chase enemies), and Drone Health (to add protection value and to get Drones past enemy Bullets). In Team DM, Overlords are extremely valuable tanks, as they can hide behind Octo Tanks or Triplets as they support with their Drones, keeping the tanks shielded from enemy fire. Attacking enemy tanks from behind is also an effective strategy in combination with other tanks, because it forces them to turn around, allowing others to close in and kill them. Also, you could make them shoot at your tank while you dodge their Bullets and attack from the side. Most focus only on your tank until they die, when none of their Bullets hit you. The Overlord is good at 1v1 battles but has a hard time in group battles where it can only defend. If the Overlord is surrounded, the best strategy is to run away and use its Drones for blockage. Overlords should avoid facing Tri-Angle and its higher upgrades. The fast Movement Speed from said tanks makes it extremely difficult for The Overlord's Drones to reach them. When faced against these tanks, it is best for them to surround themselves in Drones to avoid getting rammed. Once again, high Drone Damage is useful. To overcome this problem, it is advised to have at least 5 in Movement Speed. Players using the Overlord should avoid tanks that have high Bullet Penetration or with high Reload. A Sniper's fast, powerful Bullets can destroy an Overlord if they do not shield themselves with their Drones or kill it fast enough. Against the Overlord Countering an Overlord is quite similar to countering an Overseer. Upon encountering one of these tanks, it is recommended to have high Bullet Penetration, Bullet Damage or Bullet Speed stats that are high enough to quickly destroy its Drones. Usually, an Overlord is surprised to find the tank itself under threat rather than its Drones. Tanks that have a high rate of fire, such as the Triplet, Penta Shot and Sprayer often manage to overwhelm an Overlord's Drones with their massive amount of Bullets, making the tank easier to kill. The Overlord may also be reluctant to have its Drones to pass through the hail of Bullets. Most of the time, it will give up its target if the target has a high rate of fire. If fleeing is necessary, which is often the case when being attacked by an Overlord, moving towards a corner of the screen may increase your odds of survival. This maneuver makes it more difficult for the Overlord to aim its Drones to target a tank fleeing this way. The Destroyer branch is effective against Overlords since their Bullets have high Penetration. You should attack an Overlord when its Drones are attacking someone else. Use the recoil to boost toward the Overlord to get a better shot and attack the Overlord. If the attempt fails, quickly run away and shoot at the Overlord's Drones. Although Smasher and related tanks are considered weak against the Overlord, they can maneuver around the Drones and assault the tank itself. However, if there are more than one Overlords charging towards you, you should run, unless you are certain you can take them down. One of the most effective classes for destroying an overseer is a bullet damage fighter, if the build 0057777 is used it is a valuable tank for attacking anything related to overseer. Never attempt to attack an Overlord by charging through its Drones, as this guarantees almost instant death. History * On July 30th, the Overlord was nerfed, although the exact changes are unknown. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classes